In complex computing environments a user may operate multiple computing devices, multiple input devices and multiple output devices. To reduce the number of input and output devices used for operation of the multiple computing devices, a keyboard video mouse (KVM) switch may be used to control the computing devices to which the input and output devices are connected. As a result, multiple computing devices may be controlled by a single contingent of input and output devices.
KVM switches control the selection of a channel through either a mechanical or electrical switching mechanism. Each channel in the KVM switch is connected to one of the computing devices. Channels in a mechanical KVM switch are changed by the physical manipulation of a manual switch or push button. An electrically controlled KVM switch may be operated through predefined keyboard sequences associated with each of the channels for channel selection. If the user wants to cycle through all of the channels of the KVM switch, such frequent switching by way of a mechanical operation or the input of different keyboard sequences each time a change is desired can be cumbersome.